The Forgotten Children
by cutelittlepuppy15
Summary: Thor's abandoned children are found by Loki. It is up to the Avengers to take them to Thor. However, things become very hard when Loki starts to become attached to the children and he will not give them up so easily. Possible Clint/Natasha later on. First avengers fic. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Avengers fanfic!**

**It's my second fic so don't be surprised if there are plot holes, mistakes etc. I've also got a busy schedule due to exams. Okay, I'll shut up. Short chapter, I know.**

Chapter 1

'Kneel!' The mysterious man shouted. My family kneeled immediately. I glanced over to my sister. She, like me, was unsure whether to kneel or stand, and explain to the man that, like him, we were different. I looked around as I kneeled; noticing replicas of the man. He could use magic. I looked up and observed the man. He was tall and elegant. The man wore dark green robes with golden armour. Atop of his head was a golden helmet. Coming out of the helmet were two long, golden horns that created a sense of power and superiority. I stared at his pale face: into his blue eyes.**(A/N Loki has blue eyes in the avengers as a result of the tesseract.) **I could see right through him. He appeared to be a broken person, bent on hate and malice. But his eyes told a different story. I could see the man was insecure and depressed deep down. However, he was doing a very good job of hiding it!

I shook my head and stood. People around me gasped as i did so and my parents were urging me to kneel down. My sister noticed this and stood with me, grasping my wrist in the process. The man narrowed his eyes at us and a mischievous grin crept onto his lips. I was afraid, but I knew I had to do this. My sister was thinking the same.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' The man spoke in a deep, confident voice.

I couldn't speak. My heart was pounding. All I could hear was the whispers of the people around me. But they were ghosts now. It was just me, my sister and the man. Oh yes, and the sense of impending doom. A strange impulse crept into my head. I could not stop the thought spreading through my body and taking over my limbs. It had complete control over me. was this adrenaline? I had never been in situations like this before. My life was mundane. No excitement or danger whatsoever. I hoped it was my magic.

I have always had magic. Although I had no control over it. It always seemed to occur in bizarre situations, like accidentally making a penny disappear by rubbing it in my hands, or turn on a flickering light. Nothing special. Most of the time I took no notice of it, but when it did happen, I was not prepared for it. Like now.

I began walking towards my man. Instinct was telling me to run but I stuck to the impulse. I was confident it was my magic starting to take control. I screamed and lunged at the man, who started to laugh. A pathetic _boy_ could hardly scratch him. But he was too late. I was on top of him. Kicking and punching the man with all my might. The man shouted and tried to fight back but he was pinned down. I had _super strength_. As I was fighting the man I did not notice his sceptre. He threw the sceptre at me. Bewildered, I grabbed the sceptre midair and defied physics as I leapt. The man saw this as a chance to attack. He cloned himself as he jumped up. But I knew what to do somehow. I held out my hand. All clones were sucked into my hand like magnets and one dumbstruck man was left behind. His face bruised and scratched. The man staggered and fell to the floor, unconscious. I stood in my place, unsure what to do. For what felt like two minutes I stood in silence, as did the people around me. My sister glared at me and ran over to the man, who was still unconscious. My sister turned around and stopped in her tracks. I looked in the same direction as her and gasped as I saw the figure running towards me. He wore a spangled outfit and held a red and white striped shield in his left hand.

It was now my sister's time to shine. She had obviously felt the same impulse as me. My sister held out her hand and, with an invisible force, sent the figure flying backwards. She harshly grabbed me and pulled me over to the man, who was now beginning to regain consciousness. My sister kept hold of me as she put her hand on the man's arm. Suddenly, the whole world started spinning around me. I had to close my eyes to avoid the unfamiliar wave of nausea that hit me. I felt the ground sway beneath my feet. After a minute the ground stopped swaying and I opened my eyes. I was taken aback when I realised we were not in Germany anymore. I was enjoying our holiday until that point. I was in a field. It was night time. The air was warm and humid and the night chorus of crickets was very mesmerising. I heard a groan and noticed my sister piled on top the man she had rescued. They were both fast asleep. I decided to join them, exhausted and bewildered. This would be discussed in the morning. Meanwhile, sleep is the priority. I rested on the long, soft grass next to my sister and eventually overcame to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Second** chapter! At last! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 2

I shook myself awake. I moved my blonde hair out of my eyes. My parents often urged me to have a haircut but I liked my hair long and scruffy. My skin was tanned and my eyes bright blue. I had quite a firm build and was quite tall for a 12 year old. My sister, on the other hand, was quite small and skinny. She was called Iris. Her hair, like mine, was blonde and her eyes sapphire blue.

I stood and squinted: the sun was high in the sky. I appeared to be in a field. Light brown crops surrounded us. In the distance was a barn and a tractor slowly plodding along the horizon. There were also many fields surrounding me. I looked down at myself. I was still wearing my suit. I took off my blazer and untucked my shirt. I threw my tie off. The heat was intense; I wish I knew where I was!

"Get off me, human!" I turned around to see where it came from and saw my sister on the ground next to a peacock of a man. Being who was, I had to say something. Nobody referred to my sister as a human - not that anybody ever did.

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that!"

"Well don't hit me."

"You remember?"

"Yes of course. 'Tis rather humiliating to be beat by a mortal, it's not to be forgotten easily."

This guy was strange, still my curiosity was piqued, I wanted to learn more about the interesting man.

"Riight... What's your name?"

"I am Loki, of Asgard! And I am burden-"

"Okay, we get it. My name is Iris, and this is my brother, Elsker." My sister interrupted.

"Iris and Elsker, children of Thor?"

If Loki's face could get any paler - it did. What he did was unexpected. He knelt down onto the long grass, his cape touching the ground as he did so. He looked my sister in the eye and put his large hand on her petite shoulder. He spoke life changing words: "Children, I am your uncle."

_••••••••_

Steve sighed as the jet carried him back to base. He had failed his mission yet again; things weren't going so great since he'd been thawed from the ice.

"Aww cheer up cap', I'm sure next time there won't be any wizard kids protecting Reindeer Games - I mean, even I didn't even see that coming!" Tony Stark interjected. He was still in his suit but his mask had been taken off. Steve Rogers didn't have time to reply before a tremor shook the aircraft, causing Tony and Steve to lose their balance. The master assassin, Natasha Romanoff, was struggling to pilot the jet.

"It seems there's some extra weight on board!" She said, entirely focused on the the fierce, storming sky. A large bang made Steve and Tony jump. Natasha nearly lost concentration but was prepared for an intruder. She turned the plane onto autopilot, praying it would manage to pilot itself though the sudden storm. Tony lowered the hatch, ready to fly out to see what the disturbance was, but couldn't when a silhouette came crashing down onto the quinjet.

"Where is Loki?" The figure asked, demanding.

Everyone stayed silent; the only thing heard was the crashing of thunder outside. Tony lowered his face plate, Steve grabbed his shield and Natasha turned the plane onto autopilot, expecting a fight.

"Where is Loki?" The figure repeated, this time even more demanding.

"Why don't ya come in, make yourself at home and ask nicely?" Tony asked, snarky as ever. The man didn't like this. He edged forward, footsteps booming and echoing through the jet. Eventually, he came into the light of the craft. Steve was the first to recognise him.

"Wait, you're Thor! Loki's brother!"

Thor simply nodded. "I need Loki, he is dangerous and beyond the capability of humans."

"Right, and Loki has managed to kill almost a hundred people already, in fact, I think we're doing a better job of handling him so go back under your little alien rock." Tony remarked. Steve facepalmed.

"Do not question me! I am of Asgard. Let me deal with this! Stay out of it!"

"Why don't you come here and make-" Thor's hammer threw Tony to the front of the jet, almost breaking the windscreen. Natasha managed to dodge him just in time.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Tony rocketed out of the jet, taking the Thunder God with him. Steve, dumbstruck, ran to put a parachute on his back. Natahsa put her headset back on and said,

"I'd sit this one out cap' this is from legend, he's basically a god."

"I don't see how I can. There's only one god ma'am and I'm pretty sure he dosen't dress like that!"

Steve jumped out of the jet. Natasha sighed and closed the hatch.

"Boys," she said to herself. She thought about Clint for the rest of the journey.

•••••••••••••

"It was ten years ago. Wars raged on I across the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil, except Midgard, or Earth. Of course puny mortals could not indulge in wars so extreme. Thor's wife at that time, Siff, had just given birth to their fifth child-"

"Wait, we have brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, Magni, Thrud and Modi. As I was saying, there was a war. We thought it best that the future bearers of the throne should be kept safe, so Midgard was out only option. The other children were old enough to defend themselves and fight in battles, however, infants were defenceless. You were left on Midgard in a cart, your names and birth dates were supplied, to stay until the war ended."

"So has it finished?"

"Yes," Loki said sadly, "Eight Midgardian years ago,"

"What!" I couldn't contain my anger. My so-called 'father' had _dumped us!_

My sister thought exactly the same. She was in awe, "He sounds like an idiot."

Loki sighed and looked up at the bright blue sky and muttered, "Yes, let's just say he's... selfish."

I could hear a lot of venom in the last word.

"So... what do we do now?" I asked.

Loki sighed and held his palms up. "For once I have no idea,"

"That's okay, someone who wants to get somewhere in this world needs to start admitting they don't know."

Loki furrowed his brow," That's perplexing"

I started to laugh at his naivety. We were sat at a river bank, on a couple of rocks. Even though we had walked about five miles, I still had no idea where we were - but it was very hot. I resorted to rolling my sleeves up and taking my shoes off. Iris had a thin dress on but was already badly sunburnt. Poor Loki was stil in his thick leather armour. His face was sunburnt and he was sweating like a pig!

"I'm hot!" He whined.

"Can't you use magic?" I replied.

"It's too hot to use magic, child!"

"Okay, then stop complaining." I calmly said. He muttered something under his breath and cast out his hand. Slowly, his clothes began to transform from his armour to a dark green shirt with gold lines running through the arms. He wore black trousers and Leather Asgardian boots to accompany them.

"Well, that was exhausting." He remarked as we trudged through the unfamiliar lands that beheld us. I liked Loki.

•••••••

**Well that's it! What do you think? Review if you want! I always thought Loki should have a soft spot for children, not mortal children. I'm in Spain at the mo writing on my phone. Forgive me for errors! xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** 3 yey! Thanks to all people who review! **

**••••••••**

Chapter 3

Thor ferociously swung his hammer at Tony. Tony missed and shot his beam at Thor. Thor was thrown back. He growled like a dog and jumped up. His hammer flew into his hand like a magnet. He held Mjolnir to the sky and summoned lightening. The lightening was conducted through his hammer and aimed at the metal man. Thor didn't realise that Midgardian metal could conduct electricity.

"Power at four hundred percent capacity."

The powerful laser beam hit Thor hard. He was thrust into a tree but he managed to get back up. The fight went on until Steve separated the two angry men. When Thor was settled, he told the story of why he was here.

"We would have been able to catch Loki at Sztuttsgard if it weren't for his little sidekicks," Tony said, Thor knitted his brow.

"Sidekicks?"

"Yeah, two blonde haired kids - a boy and a girl. They could use magic. Are they Asgardian?"

Thor sighed. He realised who the children were. "They are more than Asgardian, they are my children,"

"What?" Steve gawked. Tony grinned."Nice swing, Point Break, and I'm not talking about the hammer!"

Thor rolled his eyes at Tony's comment and told the two men about his children's past.

"...And now that Loki's got my children, we must look for Loki. I cannot obey S.H.I.E.L.D's orders. You are willing to help."

"Anything for a friend," Steve vowed," Tony and I will assemble the others. I know it's against the rules but with three Asgardians on the run, things can get a lot more serious,"

"What! I did not agree to- fine, but only 'cos were breaking the rules." Tony muttered.

"Thank you, friends," Thor said, grateful.

••••••••

I woke to a strange sound. It sounded like footsteps and ragged breathing. I lay awake in the long grass and listened closely. I then heard a whisper, nothing more than a high pitched murmur. I managed to make out it was a word. I leaned in closer.

"Loki?" I managed to hear my sister say. What was wrong with her? I continued listening to the conversation.

"Loki?" She repeated, this time, louder.

"What?" Loki moaned, groggy. It was, after all, the early hours of the morning. The stars were shining down like the eyes of the universe. Crickets chirped in the long grass field and the night was humid.

"I had a bad dream, and now I can't sleep," She sounded so small, so delicate. My sister had to trust someone to actually wake them up.

Loki sighed,"Very well, my niece, would you like to gaze at stars?"

"Yes! Yeah! Please!" Shouted Iris, she was excited. Iris loved astronomy. I couldn't resist. I got up and walked over to Loki and Iris, shyly. They were lying down together, on the floor, looking at constellations.

"Good evening, young Elsker."

"Hi, umm, can I sit with you?" I asked, sheepishly. Iris sat up.

"Yeah, come on Elsker!" She eagerly exclaimed. I smiled and lay down on the left side of Loki. Looking up at the sky, I noticed just how vast the universe is.

"Would you like me to explain the Nine Realms to you?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Fine, but after that please go to sleep!" Loki sounded reluctant, but I noticed he was smiling slightly. He began his explanation, but my mind was somewhere else. My sister interrupted my thoughts.

"But there are _nine _realms! You've only described eight!"

"Very well... There is one more..._Jotunheim,"_

"What lives there?"

"YOU HAVE TO KNOW EVERY LITTLE DETAIL ABOUT THE UNIVERSE, YOU MEWLING QUIM!"

My sister was shocked- I was shocked! Iris stood up and walked away, trying not to cry. One thing about my sister, was not to approach her when she was angry. I didn't know what caused Loki to snap like that. But, being the Thunder God's son, I was not scared to confront him.

"Loki!" I shouted. Loki was leaning against a rock, one knee was pulled up close to his body, his raven black hair was down to his shoulders. That was all I could see in the starlight. I conjured a flame and laid it down on the floor.

"Why would you do that Loki?" I asked, friendly and calm.

Loki sighed, a single tear ran down his cheek.

"I am truly sorry, I did not mean to lash out..."

"You are forgiven, but may I ask, why?"

"Sit, Elsker, and I shall tell you."

I sat. Loki wiped another tear off his face and said,"I am a monster, a Frost Giant. They are hated in Asgard. Recently discovered, told by my adopted father. I am the son of Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. I have always been different. To be unloved, to be looked down upon by your family, to feel like you don't belong... These are dark times."

I felt very sorry for Loki. I moved next to him and put a comforting arm around jis shoulder.

"I can empathise, Loki. I have always felt different. My parents, as much as they tried, couldn't love me. I was a freak! Always have been! Even my sister, I have always felt isolated, alone, even desperate! But- but, with you, I feel... Appreciated."

Loki smiled and looked up at the sky. It was starting to become lighter.

He didn't tell me that I turned blue...

•••••••••

**Oooooh! A twist in the tale! Don't worry, he's still Thor's son. But...**

**Anyway, reviewers get to comfort an unwanted Loki ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Thanks for all your Follows/favourites and reviews, especially DragonEmerald! You don't have to review but if you want this fanfic to be improved, and you have ideas you can help! Thanksssss ;) xxxx**

**••••••••••**

"Okay, is everyone here?" Steve asked in the soundproof meeting room on the Helicarrier.

"No, Widow's missing," Answered Bruce Banner.

"Well, we'll have to do without her. Tony, you done yet?"

Tony looked up from his computer screen and smiled.

"Almost done. Hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's security database takes a lot of effort! I have to move my fingers... Aaaaand... Done! Now I've uploaded a decoy, S.H.E.I.L.D won't be able to see, or hear what we're saying."

"Good,"

Tony walked over to the table and jumped up, crossing his legs and leaning over Steve's shoulder.

"Must be exciting for you to break the rules, Capsicle! Is this the first time?"

Steve grinned, "Actually, It's not! Back in 1943 I had to break the rules to rescue soldiers from Hyrda's base,"

Tony put his palms up and said,"Woah, we have a badass over here!"

Steve rolled his eyes and what's about to protest when Thor interjected,

"Friends, please. This is not the time to quarrel! We must find Loki, Elsker and Iris before disaster occurs!"

"Thor's right," said Bruce, calmly," Now I'll log into S.H.E.I.L.D's tracking system to see if we can track Loki. He has lost his Scepter, and the Tesseract is still being kept at an underground base, however, they still need iridium to unleash the full power of the Tesseract." He leaned over the computer and started typing something, concentrating at the screen.

"I hope your children are all right, Thor," Steve said, concerned.

"I'm certain they are fine!" Thor Laughed, "After all, they are my children!"

Thor did his best to conceal his worry. Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard from the computer. Tony looked over and managed to look pleased, worried and determined at the same time.

"We have a match!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natasha managed to find the whereabout's of Loki's base. It was a makeshift, underground lab in Germany, just where she wanted to be. She wanted to kill Loki with her bare hands for what he had done to Clint. It wasn't love though, she simply owed him a favour. She was sneaking down one of the back alleyways in Germany, she was certain she knew where the base was. Noticing to guards, Natasha crept and kneeled at the side of a dumpster.

"Hey, did you hear something?"

Natasha ran out and easily stunned the guards. They were lying on the floor, temporarily paralysed. The assassin brushed her hands and walked over to the door they were guarding. Noticing a pass card was needed, Natasha strutted back to one of the guards and smiled as she took his card out of his belt.

"Thanks," she said.

She slid the card into the device on the door. The LED flashed green and she quietly opened the door. As Natasha crept into the room, she examined her surroundings. A dimly lit hallway awaited her. It looked as though it used to be a temple. Natasha heard footsteps. Two guards came running down the hall, their footsteps echoing. Natasha held her breath and looked around for hiding places. Normally, she would take them out, but she had to hide, otherwise more guards would come and possibly Clint as well. That could not happen, she had to knock Barton out, cleanly and abruptly. Natasha looked up and smiled. Two horizontal pipes ran parallel down the hall just below the ceiling. Natasha jumped up and grabbed one of the pipes. She pulled herself up just in time and held her breath as the guards ran past, oblivious. Presuming other guards would come, Natasha sought it best to stay up. She crawled along the pipes, though it was tiring, to find Clint.

The hallway came to an end to reveal a large room that looked exactly like a temple, frozen in time except for the tesseract's high-tech energy fields. Many people were running errands in the room. But Natasha saw her target on some scaffolding, of course. Barton could see better from a distance. Natasha also saw Erik Selvig, the astrophysicist, monitoring the Tesseract's energy. He was under Loki's spell too. Perhaps Natasha could steal the Tesseract, but that would cause unneccessary attention, and she would be in deep trouble. No. Just Hawkeye.

The assassin carefully tiptoed to the scaffolding, luckily, she blended in with the shadows, so she remained unseen. As the assassin climbed the scaffolding, she looked down, wondering how they were going to destroy the Earth with Loki missing. But Natasha forgot the thought and focused on her objective. Before she reached the top, she observed her target. He was sat down on the edge, bow and arrow in hand. He still wore his S.H.I.E.L.D uniform along with his "trademark sunglasses". Natasha held her breath as she tiptoed along the platform, ready to knock out the Hawk - but Clint would not go down without a fight...

••••••••••

"I see him," muttered Thor, looking out of the jet's windscreen. Three people were slowly moving along the field. Nobody knew what Loki was doing in the middle of the countryside, in a deserted place. He was a full-tilt diva after all.

"Hey, slow down, Point Break! Do your people have the eyesight of a telescope or something, I mean, they could be _anyone!"_

"Tony's right, we can't just attack people that we don't know, Thor," Steve admitted.

"I think we should land the jet, then confront those people," Bruce directed. He and Tony were trying to pilot the jet, they were not fully trained pilots - as clever as they were. In fact, they were lucky enough to take off without S.H.I.E.L.D noticing, or rather, suspecting anything.

"Wow, the suit is so much easier than this." Tony commented, trying to manage the landing.

"I know, I think to Other Guy could work this thing better than me," Bruce said as a half joke.

•••••••••••••••

"Loki, is that a plane?" I asked, it was more rhetorical than anything. Loki seemed to recognise that as he did not answer, he only glared at the plane. Iris shook her head and rolled her eyes. I had tried to act as a counsellor and make them forgive and forget, but it was not happening. My sister was one for holding grudges.

The jet became lower and lower. I was beginning to worry. However, I was sort of relieved, I mean, I was _very _hungry. Loki shouted and broke into a run. I followed behind with my sister. The jet was coming in fast. It looked like a fighter jet, just a bit bigger, with roaring engines. The jet plummeted into the ground, knocking us off our feet. I started to breathe heavily, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I got up and attempted to run, but I was hit by some powerful force. I lay on my back, winded. Due to the chaos and noise around me, my ears were ringing. All I could hear apart from the constant ring was blood pumping in my ears, like a drum. I felt the urge to pass out, but I jumped up and examined to fight, focused and ready for battle. My sister lay, unconcious. Loki was trying his best to ward off the metal robot thing and the man we saw in Germany.

I scrambled up and ran to loki. The impulse came about again, only this time, I knew what it was. I felt the magic surge through my body, but this time, I did not feel stronger, instead I felt taller- a lot taller. I could feel my limbs morph into something else - a strange feeling that is hard to describe. When the feeling ended I looked down at my new body, large, scaly, purple. Huh, I had become a dragon. I looked at Loki. He was beaming with pride. He then shook his head and punched the man in the colourful outfit, stunning him. I roared with delight. As I did this, fire came out of my mouth. I smiled, showing big, sharp teeth as I did so. Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground by an insurmountable force. My head was pounding from the blow. The pain was intense. I reverted back to my original form and fell unconscious, pain overcoming me.

•••••••••••••••

Thor hated having to hurt his son, but he had no choice. He sent a stunning blow at the shapeshifter just to knock him unconscious. But Thor was in a rage, fuelled by Loki. Thor flew to Loki as fast as he could with a battle cry, and furoiusly knocked Loki back about twenty feet. Loki did not get up. The three unconscious superior beings were carried onto the jet.

**Well that's all folks! Reviewers get to wake up an unconscious Loki! ㈴2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. This chapter was so fun to write, even though it may be a little gloomy. Oh well, enjoy.**

Chapter 5

'Did I ask you to take out _two_ little kids?' Nick Fury demanded, the avengers had come back with Loki, of course. But they had also captured two children.

'Sir, these kids are dangerous. They are Asgardians too, and who knows, maybe Loki brainwashed them or something?' Steve suggested. Fury still wasn't happy.

'And Banner, you're supposed to be tracking the cube!' Fury shouted.

'Well, with all due respect sir, this mission was a lot more important. Aside from the Tesseract, Loki is out main threat.' Bruce commented, taking off his glasses. Tony walked up to the Director and put his hand on Fury's shoulder.

'You need to take a chill pill, Nick. We know what were doing-'

"Chill'? Seriously? The world is in danger and you're asking me to _chill_?'

'Yeah,'

'Look. All this is absurd! The arguing, 'tis not necessary! I will see out the fate of the children and Loki, as it is a job for an Asgardian.' Thor spoke up. He then left the room.

'And who made him the goddamn boss?' Fury sighed.

Thor stormed to the glass prison in which Loki was being kept. Thor was angrier at Loki more than ever. Loki had taken his children away from him, and made them believe Thor was a terrible person. Thor had every right to be angry. Thor became even more enraged when he found Loki relaxing in the cell like a king! He was sat, leaning against the glass wall. Loki appeared to be reading a magazine and sipping tea as he flicked through the pages. Loki frowned.

"Thor, do you have _any_ idea of what a_ tampon _is?" Loki muttered. Thor, enraged, slammed the glass wall with his strong fist. Loki looked up at him, scowling.

"Do you mind?"

"Brother, how dare you steal my children! Thievery of Asgardians is not tolerated!"

Loki stood up, his hands around a white mug. Loki had changed back into his "uniform" rather than a casual green shirt.

"I think you are forgetting that I am not the villain here, Thor." Loki said cooly,

"What do you mean?"

"You _dumped_ your 'beloved children' in a world of mortals, left feeling alone, different, _desperate. _Sounds familiar. Like father. Like. Son." Loki spat, more hurt than angry.

"Loki, I can assure you, I did it for a reason, I umm.." Thor tried to cover himself.

"You are exactly like your wretch of a father! A fair warrior, a terrible parent! You should care for your children, no matter what they look like and what species they are, I should know."

"What are you saying? Species?" Thor asked nervously.

"Yes, that's right,_ Odinson,_ I saw him turn blue!" Loki spat as he sipped the mug. Loki then yawned.

"'Tis true." Thor sighed,"I did steal him. I was drunk. One short trip to Jotunheim. I stole Laufey's second son. That was the reason they raged war. I adopted the infant, called it Elsker, and I hoped I could raise him as my own. When the Jotuns came, I realised they would take my son away from me, so I hid both my children on Midgard. When the war was over, I sought it best to leave them there - a past left forgotten."

Loki was stunned. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"Wow" was all he said before he placed the cup on the floor, lay down and fell asleep. Right there. Thor furrowed his brow and opened the door of the cell. Loki never fell asleep like that. Thor picked up the drink and sniffed it. He then facepalmed.

"Stark!" Thor stormed into the science lab. Tony and Bruce looked up from their work. Thor layed the white mug on the table.

"How dare you spike my brother's drink!" Thor exclaimed. Thor's drinks had been spiked many times. He knew a spiked drink when he saw one.

"Okay, Point Break, you got me, I just thought it'd be funny seeing the mighty Loki, Rock of Ages, sleeping and drooling like a little baby!" Tony chuckled.

**Awww! Sleepy Loki! Short chapter, I know. Review! **


End file.
